Reunión después del trabajo
by Noob Slifer
Summary: Exactamente, para el duelista élite en las ligas pro, Jun Manjoume, más conocido como Black Thunder por sus fanáticos en todo el mundo, había sido un día de mierda. Sin embargo, tenía suficiente confianza en la mala suerte para saber que podría empeorar.


_**"** **Reunión después del trabajo"**_

 **Disclaimer:** Personajes no son míos, bla bla bla. Insertar demás trámites legales aquí.

¡Larga vida a _Manjoume Black Thunder_! Adoro a este chico, en serio, fue mi primer personaje favorito en GX cuando era apenas un chaparro. xD

Este fanfic va dedicado a **User** **Jarek** , que no tiene cuenta en esta página, pero me acosa en foros de rol como buena amiga (?). Me adoras, lo sé. ;D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ Capítulo único.**

Hablando con absoluta transparencia y sinceridad, para Jun Manjoume, el duelista élite en la ligas pro, llamado bajo el apodo de "Thunder" por su fanáticos a nivel global, que en apenas el trascurso de un año había sobrepasado por bastante cualquier expectativa de su brillante carrera, y cuyo futuro resplandecía con igual intensidad que otros prospectos duelistas, atreviéndose a mencionar entre ellos nombres como el de Edo Phoenix y el de Johan Andersen. Sí, para ese Jun Manjoume, graduado de la Academia de Duelos, sencillamente había sido un día de mierda.

No, no exageraba al decirlo. Su humor usualmente agrio salió a flore la mayoría de las actividades esa jornada, fuera por causa de la ineptitud de sus allegados o porque la comida al almuerzo le sentó especialmente mal al estómago. No sabía el motivo, ni le interesaba. A la primera hora libre, lo que hizo fuera dar por acabadas las actividades ese día y encerrarse el resto de la tarde en su habitación/casa/despacho. El lugar era tan amplio y a la vez tan autónomo (cama, baño, cocina e incluso la misma sala de estar incluida) que no sabía bien por cuál nombre llamarlo.

Como fuera, lo primero que hizo al llegar fuera sacarse la icónica chaqueta negra larga que lo representaba, que era además su favorita, y dejarla reposando cómodamente estirada en un colgador ubicado cercano a la puerta. Se quedó en una camiseta púrpura que le recordaba vagamente a sus uniforme en la escuela de duelos, y pantalones igualmente de tono oscuro. Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, relajando sus hombros y articulaciones, y se dejó caer sin más en el sofá café de en medio de la habitación.

Tenía televisión, pero en pocas (o ninguna) ocasión se dignaba a encenderla. No tenía por qué mentir, consideraba que más de la mitad de los presentadores de cualquier programa no decían más que estupideces, _y ni siquiera estupideces interesantes_. Tampoco era fanático de ver películas ni caricaturas; por lo que su siguiente acción consistió en encender la radio a volumen moderado, sólo para tener algo de ruido de fondo.

Sentía la extraña necesidad de hacerlo. Si bien sus días como estudiante agradecía a todos los dioses conocidos cuando tenía un pequeño momento de paz, dejando esa época atrás, el silencio absoluto de su vivienda le comenzó rápidamente a perturbar. Tanto así que casi temía interrumpirlo con sus propios pensamientos, incluso se escucharía el ruido de un alfiler al caer, que le ponía los pelos de punta. Para variar.

Se quedó unos minutos escuchando la radio, tarareando el ritmo de una canción que no conocía, y decidiéndose a no tener nada mejor qué hacer, se levantó y caminó unos cuantos pasos en dirección al mesón de la cocina, _su_ cocina. Dejó el hervidor encendido para prepararse un café luego, cuando el agua estuviera a la temperatura adecuada sin excederse. Se recargó en la pared, tal vez con un gesto impaciente, o quizá malhumorado, saboreando de cierta manera la irritante sensación que algo molesto le estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Entonces, se escuchó un pequeño golpe en su ventana. Seguido de otro y otro, algunos escalando en intensidad. No necesitó ser un genio para saber que su tan deseada paz y quietud sería vilmente interrumpida apenas se asomara a ver qué pasaba, así que se resistió al impulso, pero terminó yendo a ver de todas maneras. Abrió de par en par el marco, y en principio le desconcertó hallar nada, hasta que bajó la vista.

—¡Manjoume! —la sonrisa resplandeciente de un muchacho castaño lo recibió, pese a la obvia, incómoda y desfavorable situación. Su agarre del marco inferior de la ventana parecía firme, pero el duelista notó con relativa facilidad que se su mano temblaba. Manjoume se cruzó de brazos, y rodó los ojos. Sus ojos grises se estrecharon con severidad ante la aparición repentina de su... antiguo compañero.

—Judai —repitió el llamado, sólo que su tono de voz distanciaba mucho de asemejarse al entusiasmo de su rival. Le quedó viendo con una mirada crítica, sin ofrecerle un gesto de ayuda—. ¿Se puede saber qué _malditos demonios_ haces en mi ventana?

Ante su tono agresivo, todo lo que pudo hacer Judai fue reír nerviosamente, y probablemente se rascaría la mejilla con expresión apenada si tal gesto no le significara una muerte segura. Demasiado literalmente hablando—. Oh, tú sabes... sólo pasaba por aquí —hizo ademán de encogerse de hombros, mirando alrededor; obviando olímpicamente el vértigo que encontrarse a esa altura le producía, hizo un buen trabajo disimulando—, y vine a saludar. Hola.

Probablemente, en ese momento, Manjoume gruñó con irritación. No sabía que esperaba que el otro le respondiera, pero todavía le asombraba la impresionante capacidad del castaño para sacarlo de sus casillas—. Estamos en un jodido **octavo piso** —remarcó, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana e inclinándose hacia adelante, para asegurarse de ser escuchado. Aunque tratándose de Judai, seguro le entraría por una oreja y le saldría por la otra.

—Lo sé, lo sé —el duelista E-Hero asintió con la cabeza, no abandonando su expresión siempre alegre. Se permitió sonreír con picardía, y ladear la cabeza levemente hacia un costado mientras fingía un tono de voz aterciopelado—. ¿Quieres que sea tu Romeo, Julieta? —apenas esas palabras fueron dichas, lo siguiente que se escuchó en el silencio más allá de la brisa nocturna fue el "click" de la ventana cerrada y asegurada con pestillo. Le bastó aquello a Judai para entrar en algo de pánico, sintiendo que sus delgados dedos se deslizarían del marco de la ventana en cualquier momento—. ¡S-sólo bromeaba! ¡En serio! ¡Manjoume, lo siento, por favor! ¡Está muy alto aquí!

Por mucho que disfrutara sus gritos de agonía en el mundo, el duelista Black Thunder no podía sencillamente abandonar a su "amigo" y dejarlo en una caída de muchos metros para que se rompiese el cráneo. Lo visión le sería divertida, pero con seguridad habría acusaciones legales en su contra si lo permitía. Suspiró, y con ánimo derrotado, regresó sobre sus pasos a abrir la ventana—. ¿Y bien? La siguiente vez me mudaré a un décimo piso. Y si te veo de nuevo escalando paredes, te arrojaré _yo mismo_ desde la azotea.

Tantos años de conocerse, y todavía no tenía del todo claro si el ex estudiante slifer red era sordo o idiota, pues su obvia amenaza parecía no haber sido siquiera notada por el contrario, quien le profirió una amplia sonrisa de gratitud—. ¡Gracias! Sabía que no me dejarías morir así —el otro igualmente suspiró, pero lo suyo fue meramente de alivio puro—. Entonces, ¿cómo has estado? —represó a preguntar, tratando de actuar casualmente, pese a que su sutil nerviosismo al mirar hacia abajo lo dejaba al descubierto.

—Dígnate a entrar, _ahora_. O de verdad iré a arrojarte contra el asfalto —ordenó con severidad, sin dejar espacio a réplicas, de modo que al chico castaño no le quedó más remedio que obedecer, colgando sobre su rostro su conocida sonrisa torpe.

—Ya voy, ya voy. Sé que extrañas mi maravillosa compañía —Judai asintió con la cabeza, de nueva cuenta mandándole una sonrisa cómplice. Que Manjoume no se molestó en responder, por supuesto. En su lugar, el duelista de las ligas pro se alejó un par de pasos de la ventana, para permitirle a su compañero el espacio para finalizar de trepar. Torpemente, Judai se deslizó fuera del peligro de la caída potencialmente mortal, dando un par de tropezones al cruzar el marco y quedando parado frente a al otro muchacho, embozando una expresión boba en el rostro. Lo típico. Los ojos marrones del chico recorrieron ansiosamente el lugar, como cada vez que llegaba a un sitio nuevo. Cuando las miradas de ambos volvieron a conectarse, fue el primero en hablar—. ¡Mira el lado bueno! Tienes una vista fantástica desde aquí —elogió con sinceridad, señalando hacia atrás de sí, refiriéndose a todas las luces parpadeantes de la ciudad que rivalizaban incluso con el brillo de las estrellas.

Manjoume se quedó allí, de brazos cruzados, ni siquiera molestándose en buscar una excusa factible para justificar la presencia de su rival en su departamento. ¿Qué se podía esperar de Judai, que ni siquiera tenía la decencia de ir por el elevador? Adivinando un poco sus pensamientos, el duelista E-Hero le volvió a dirigir una sonrisa tímida, quizá notando por primera vez que Manjoume no estaba precisamente feliz por su presencia—. Vamos, no me mires así. El guardia no quiso dejarme salir del vestíbulo. ¡No me creyó cuando le dije que éramos amigos! Qué loco, ¿no? —echó una risa, como hablando de una anécdota sumamente graciosa y no posible invasión de propiedad, lo que hizo a Manjoume exasperar.

" _Porque no somos amigos_ _"_ , parecía querer escupirle en la cara al castaño, pero se contuvo. Aunque no aligeró su humor, en ese momento no tenía más remedio que tratarle de un invitado. No uno exactamente deseado, pero invitado a fin de cuentas. Muy probablemente le pidiera un duelo nada más y se iría, adiós molestia innecesaria. Prefería conservar esa pequeña esperanza al menos. El muchacho de cabello negro regresó a abrir la boca, hablando con cordial neutralidad, y sólo una pizca de fastidio—. Sí, cómo sea. ¿Quieres café?

Judai asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, tanto que a Manjoume le dolía el cuello de sólo verlo. Mientras él se dirigió a la cocina, recordando vagamente que el agua debía haber hervido a esas alturas. Una lástima, el café tendría sabor a grano quemado, pero a él poco le preocupaba el detalle en el momento, y con seguridad Judai ni siquiera notaría la diferencia. ¿Qué importaba, de todas formas? Al regresar a la sala, se encontró con que su compañero ya estaba cómodamente ubicado en el sofá, y probablemente poco le quedaba para también sacarse los zapatos. El duelista élite de las ligas pro prefirió obviar esto último, y se acercó con ambas tazas en mano.

El castaño se movió hacia una orilla, dando espacio para que se sentara. Le volvió a dirigir una sonrisa, que no fue correspondida por el otro, pero ello no le desanimó en absoluto—. Gracias. ¿Sabes? Hubiera traído a Faraón conmigo, seguro te extraña también. ¡Amaría rasgar tus cortinas!

—No me hace gracia —le espetó Manjoume, frunciendo los labios en una típica mueca de molestia suya. Le dio un sorbo pequeño a su taza de café, e hizo un gesto de resignación por el sabor de éste. Ni siquiera tenía el aroma característico que debiese, más parecía agua caliente con algo de sabor. _Un desperdicio_.

Mientras, Judai miraba el líquido oscuro casi como si nunca lo hubiera probado antes. Si bien lo suyo eran las bebidas dulces y azucaradas, que combinaban a la perfección con su persona, siempre había creído que Manjoume era igual a los granos de café que parecía adicto a consumir: intenso, y amargo, pero extrañamente agradable. Tal pensamiento logró que nuevamente se instalara una sonrisa en sus facciones, antes de dar el primer sorbo al brebaje. Recibió una mirada extrañada por parte de su amigo, quien de repente parecía observarlo como a un bicho raro—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso, _slifer slacker_?

El aludido negó lentamente con la cabeza, ahogando una pequeña carcajada que probablemente empeoraría el humor de su compañero—. Nada, nada. No me llamabas así desde nuestro tercer año en la Academia, eso es todo —mantuvo su semblante al hablar, dejándose caer hacia atrás en el sillón que compartían. El de cabello oscuro vio con horror como casi derrama la totalidad de la bebida en la tela del sofá, aunque por suerte fueron apenas unas gotas, que el muchacho castaño ni siquiera notó mientras continuaba con su discurso—. ¡Buenos tiempos!

Antes de que todo se fuera al diablo y la mayoría de ellos fueran enviados a las estrellas (que era un lindo eufemismo para decir _que prácticamente_ los había asesinado, por cierto), sí, habían sido buenos tiempos. Pero gran parte de esas memorias no eran cosas que a Manjoume le agradara demasiado recordar, así que tan sólo gruñó en respuesta. Odiando la leve sensación de reemplazar su humor agrio con algo similar a... ¿nostalgia?, incluso por un momento él mismo se olvidó de su taza de café. Ya prácticamente vacía, que abandonó sin una segunda mirada sobre la mesa de centro. A diferencia de Judai, se mantuvo rígido en su posición, con los brazos cruzados; y con pesar, dejó escapar un suspiro de su garganta—. Lo sé.

* * *

Oh, Manjoume _siempre_ disfrutaba de ganar un duelo. Su sonrisa arrogante se ampliaba más al ver los puntos de su rival reducidos a cero, y a veces incluso se permitía celebrar con una carcajada estruendosa, muy propia de su persona. Eso sería en cualquier circunstancia, menos que su contrincante sea Judai Yuki. La carcajada alegre del otro lo hacía parecer como si ni siquiera hubiera perdido. El duelista de las ligas pro frunció los labios por enésima vez consecutiva, considerando seriamente llamar a seguridad. _O quizá tan sólo arrojarle sus cartas por la cabeza, eso también podría funcionar_.

—¡Otro duelo, Manjoume! ¡Sé que podré con tu Armed Dragon nivel 10 la próxima vez!

—¡Ya lárgate de mi casa, maldito slifer!

Sí, como un déjà vu condenadamente irritante. Se negó a sonreír al pensarlo, pero tal vez, y sólo tal vez, sí habían sido buenos tiempos después de todo.


End file.
